The Curse
by Dalira6
Summary: Lucy and Natsu along with Happy went on a mission to destroy a historical jar which was stolen by a chubby and bald guy, it was said that this jar is dangerous and a curse is living with in it but .. they weren't told the right way to destroy it ..
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story here, I suffered a lot to publish it so I hope you enjoy it Just a warning : this story is going to have some harsh lemon and even rape scenes because I'm a crazy Natsu and Lucy shipper ...forgive me my NaLu fan-mates u.u

Chapter 1 : where it begins~

"Natsu ..." The young blond celestial mage is calling "N-Natsu...Help me...Save me.." Crying, screaming, and totally powerless, Lucy is breathing fast and hard struggling to save herself from the monster who is laying on her ripping off her cloths...'this can't be happening' she thought to herself until suddenly everything went black...

A month ago ;

"Lion gate open! I summon you Leo" Lucy waved her golden key and the handsome zodiac appeared in front of her "you missed me, my princess?" Loki flirted which made Lucy yell "it's not a good time for the sweet talk we are in trouble, the enemies are too strong and Natsu is busy with the leader over there" she pointed at a hug wall with flames appearing from it's sides which indicates that Natsu is fired up as usual, suddenly one of the enemy approached Lucy and tried to hit her but Loki ran fast and kicked him hard "all our enemies look alike" he said while standing and putting his back to hers "yes, there is only one person and all of those are his clones, unfortunately they all have the same power as the original one.. and we couldn't defeat him when he was alone" Lucy complained which gave Loki the chance to show off "don't worry my queen, I will protect you with my life" Lucy became irritated "it's not the good time for this I told you!" then she punched Loki's head "Ouch!" he rubbed his head while Lucy thought to herself 'please be ok Natsu... "

In another near place, Natsu was panting and barely standing while Happy yelled "Natsu... be careful he is too strong" Natsu confidently replied "don't worry Happy, I will wipe the floor with his ugly piggy face" then he looked at the enemy in front of him "listen here you pig-face if your stupid clones hurt Lucy I will make you wish if you were never born" the chubby guy with green eyes and black hat covering his bald head laughed "say something but protecting your pretty hot chick, talking about hurting her but you're fighting me alone while she is fighting all my clones, after I'm done with you I will make her my girl.. after all she really have some nice boo-..." he couldn't finish his words as Natsu punched him hard making him fall to the ground "she is just buying me time to kick your ass, and don't you dare to talk about her like that if you still wanna live!" Natsu kept kicking him and punching him until he couldn't move which made all the clones disappear.

back to Lucy who was standing there fighting with Loki when suddenly all those clones disappeared "He did it" Lucy smiled widely and looked at Loki who complained "aww... but I was kicking their asses, Natsu you spot light thief! " Lucy patted his shoulder "it's ok you were awesome as well, let's go and check on Natsu" they ran to the spot where Natsu and Happy exist

meanwhile, Natsu was looking at the weird shaped purple jar with dark aura "is that stupid freaky thing what you want?" Natsu grabbed it and raised it up "I will destroy it for you" grinning widely at the enemy who is trying to stand up and save the jar "No! don't, without this I can never rule the wor-" Natsu didn't wait for the guy to continue his sentence and smashed the jar but something unexpected happened, Lucy was running when she heard Natsu's scream "what is that? let's hurry up Loki" Loki nodded and carried her then ran faster to Natsu, when he appeared in their site the atmosphere felt heavier and stronger as if there is a huge pressure where Natsu is standing in the center of it, Happy grabbed Natsu struggling not to be blown away because of the high pressure and Lucy grabbed Loki hard as they are trying to approach Natsu but then... the atmosphere went back normal and Natsu's screams stopped, Lucy called him in a worried tone as Loki walked slowly to him while still carrying Lucy, as for her she kept calling his name and asking him if he was ok as she is not able to see his face, Natsu the looked back at Lucy which gave her a bad feeling, everything stayed silent for seconds, all of them froze looking at Natsu who was looking at Lucy being carried by Loki until Hally decided to break the silence and opened his mouth "Natsu, are you alri-" suddenly Loki found himself being kicked hard by Natsu and Happy found himself flying away while Lucy found herself being kissed by Natsu, Happy took 30 second to realize that Natsu ran fast that he couldn't hold on into him then kicked Loki, took Lucy from him and is now kissing her harshly, Loki and Happy widened their eyes not believing the sight in front of them while Lucy froze with wide open eyes that are staring at Natsu's.. she felt somehow uncomfortable as the kiss didn't broke for long while then she struggled to push him away but he wouldn't let her go as if his life depending on this kiss, Loki who always noticed the chemistry between Lucy and Natsu didn't really get bothered or that much surprised as he knew this would happen one day, not like this tho, still something felt not right in this.. not that he loves Lucy or something, Lucy always knew that no matter how many girls he sees and flirts the only girl who captured his heart for real is Aries but now, something really didn't seem right... it felt dangerous and terrifying.. that is not Natsu, at least.. not the one he knows, he then noticed the shattered pieces of the jar and then everything came clear to him

Loki ran towards Lucy who was trying to push Natsu away and punched Natsu hard "Not this way lover boy, a gentleman shouldn't force a girl into something like this" he said smiling but his smiling lips started leaking blood, he looked down to find that Natsu's hand is shoved into his stomach "h-how... how could he.. when... how... this fast.." he fell on the ground as Lucy was standing not realizing what happened because it happened too fast, when she suddenly saw Loki on the floor in his blood she screamed and fell on her knees "it's a lie... I can't believe it.. Natsu wouldn't..." she then heard Natsu "you think you're strong pretty boy? how dare you touch her!? she is mine and only mine.. NO GUY IN THIS WORLD IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY STUFF YOU GET IT?!" Natsu then burned his hand on fire and walked slowly towards Loki ready to kill him but he was stoppdx by Lucy who grabbed his arm and begged "No please Natsu don't... don't kill my spirit.. don't kill our friend" Natsu looked at Lucy with scary eyes that made her shiver "this guy? do you love this guy?! ANSWER ME" Lucy cried and answered with all her almighty "No No I'm only yours Natsu" Natsu kept looking with the same scary expression "he is our friend, a member of our fairy tail family please don't kill him.. everyone will be sad" Natsu's expression became less scarier

"will you be sad if he dies? "

" yes"

"will you cry if he dies? "

" yes.. yes please"

"what about me, will you be sad if I die? "

Lucy then hugged Natsu and kept crying." don't say that, you are not going to die ever, you gave me my reason to live.. I can't live without you"

"then come with me"

"I will come with you wherever you want.. just give me few seconds"

Lucy didn't wait for Natsu's reply and ran to Loki then grabbed him "you will be fine Loki"

Loki was disappearing "Don't worry princess when I go back to the celestial spirits world I will fine, It will take me a while and more majic tho because the injury is deep" he coughed blood

"I will give you all the magic you want" Lucy said with shivered voice

"No don't...you will need your whole magic to summon any spirit bec-"

"no buts your safety is the top priority right now" she said looking at him while he was shining and disappearing to the celestial spirit world

"Please just listen.. Natsu is no-" Loki disappeared and Lucy started giving him some magic of her own, she knew by doing this her connection with her spirits will be so weak because of the lack of magic but she didn't care, the health of her friend is the most important issue to her right now.

once Loki is gone Natsu grabbed Lucy and carried her then ran fast which made happy fly as fast to follow him, Lucy held on to Natsu and tried to take a peak to his face which seemed so not like Natsu's normal one

happy lost the track of Natsu so he decided to go back to the guild and tell them what happened

Natsu and Lucy reached a cave in a big mountain near by place where everything happened then entered it, he placed Lucy on the floor and took off his vest, he looked at her with lustful eyes which made her even more scared, she moved backwards slowly trying to find a way out of this situation but Natsu was faster, He came closer to her and ripped her shirt off exposing her large breasts that have always turned him on, he grabbed them and squeezed them as Lucy begged for him to let her go "Natsu. please I'm not prepared, please" she kept begging but he didn't listen, He laid on top of her and started biting her neck while his hand is moving down from her breasts to her skirt, Natsu was already too turned on and he needed to be in her fast or else he will lose his mind, as he was trying to remove her skirt and biting her neck a tear fell down from her eye sliding to the side and touching Natsu's cheek, when he sensed this tear he froze for seconds as if he is reconsidering the situation then he got up and went to get his vest, Lucy sat up and looked at him while covering her breasts with her arms and wondering what happened, Natsu threw the vest to her and ordered "wear it" which she gladly obeyed, she stood up and approached him carefully then said "I think we should go back to the guild now, they will worr-"

"we are not a part from that guild now"

"w-what"

"I said we are not a part from Fairy Tail guild anymore" he turned around and said it face to face

"what kind of jokes are this?.. Fairy Tail is our home and-"

"no, the world is our home, I will rule this world and prove that I'm the strongest guy ever, this world shall know new era.. my era! "

Lucy's legs couldn't hold her anymore, she fell on her knees not sure what is really happening, everything is weird and strange.. Natsu was fighting an enemy then suddenly he kissed her, tried to kill their friend, tried to rape her and now.. he wants to rule the world?

'isn't it the time for this nightmare to be over.. ' she thought to herself while staring at Natsu' s wide evil grin hoping to wake up any minute now...

End of Chapter 1

I'm sorry I'm really not a good writer and I'm soo sleepy.. this chapter was short I know.. but please review and tell me if i should continue

also feel free to criticize please, I need to improve my writing skills

thanks in advance


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : I will never leave your side

Lucy was on her knees in shock, words failed her and she couldn't believe what happened ..as if all of this is just a horrible nightmare , an hour ago she was a Fairy Tail member fulfilling her duty in a mission with her best friends Natsu and Happy but now ...now she is in a cold cave half naked with the scary Natsu who tried to rape her minutes ago and told her to abandon Fairy Tail guild "it's a dream ...I'm dreaming" Natsu looked back at her "no, it's not" Lucy's eyes widened and looked up at his face "yea...it's not a dream, it's a nightmare ..a horrible nightmare ...a freaking scary disgusting nightmare!" She said with a shivering voice but Natsu kneeled down to her and held her shoulders, his face was so close to her that their noses almost touched "you don't need that guild, you only need me..I will make you the queen and the whole world will be your kingdom"

"Natsu..."

"I will rule this world, I will make everyone under my feet and ma ke them beg and admit that I'm the strongest, I will get you everything you want and make everyone your servant, I will..." He kept telling her his intentions while tightening his grips on her shoulders and shaking her that her shoulders started aching but it was the last thing she would care about, it was as if he is shaking an emotionless statue..she was so shocked that she couldn't make any emotions "the whole world and you are mine"

"Natsu..." She called as if she is about to cry "Natsu ..." Her eyes started getting tearful "Natsu ...Natsu ...Natsu..." He hugged her tight "don't cry, I will make you the happiest woman on earth"

"Natsu..." She called again while sobbing and being hugged

"Ne Luce ...you are not going to leave me right ...? You are going to stay by my side" he tightened his hug and kissed her neck rubbing his cheek with hers

"I will go with you to the end of the world, leaving you is not an option" she said while hugging back and forcing herself to stop crying

"Oh Lucy ..Luce..." He kept kissing her neck and rubbing his cheek with hers, her scent is driving him crazy, Natsu is so turned on but he couldn't force her..the last thing he wanted is to make her cry but ...she is Lucy .. The one he wants the most, she is so beautiful from the inside and outside. He is about to lose control.

"N-...Natsu?.." She tried pushing him away as his kisses became aggressive , he was moving up with his kisses along her cheek to her nose and when he was about to kiss her lips not aware of her calls and begs because his desire blinded him Lucy placed her hand on his lips cupping his mouth "Natsu ...please.." She looked into his eyes as hers were begging him to stop , he looked back and realized what he is doing so he backed off before his desire controls him and stood up fighting himself to stay away from Lucy, he couldn't take it so he decided to fight it with pain , He grabbed his left arm and twisted it hard breaking it while not showing any signs of pain, he stayed calm but Lucy couldn't

"Natsu! what have you done" she stood up and ran to him touching his arm gently "you broke it! why the hell have you done this?!" Natsu didn't even look at her "let's go to a hospi-"

"stay away from me" he said coldly

"h-huh..? " she questioned worriedly

" I'm going to take a walk for few minutes, stay here until I come back"

"but... "

" I said stay here! " he looked at her angrily with scary eyes so she had no choice but to obey

"o-ok.. but please be careful" she said still worried about him and he walked away out of the cave, Natsu knew that he needs sometime to rethink again and have some fresh air or else Lucy would be raped to death by him.. he doesn't understand anything, also Lucy has always been seductive to him but he never felt like raping her, dominating her, making her cry screaming his name and tearing every part of her in pleasure like this, his desire was the strongest thing he ever felt and if it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't want her to cry she would be a dead naked bleeding body right now..

"Lucy... "he said her name and a tear wet his cheek as he raised his head to the sun and continued "if you could only know how much I love you... " his heart was aching for her, he wanted her not only physically but emotionally.. he wanted to have her in his arms but getting that close to her now is dangerous... everything seemed misty to Natsu.. everything happened when he broke that jar.. 'what the heck is wrong with that stupid purple thing..' he thought to himself as he decided to return to the cave.

meanwhile in Fairy Tail guild :~

"I wonder if Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are ok.. something is bothering me about this mission" the beautiful white-haired and blue-eyed mage complained

"don't worry Mirajine, Natsu and Lucy are strong, we should have some faith in our friends" The scarlet-haired mage said trying to act calm but it was obvious that she was worried as well

Mirajine thought that she is ought to comfort Erza "I think you are right, after all Natsu will never let anything make Lucy cry" she faked a giggle hoping that everything goes ok when suddenly Happy rushed inside and crashed into the bar counter where Erza and Mirajine standing, they both called him wondering what is he doing here "Happy?.." he stood up and tried to talk while crying "Na... Nat.. tri... ill... lok... lucy.." he was sobbing and could barely talk which made Erza hug him gently "it's ok don't be scared, calm down and tell us is everything ok?where are Lucy and Natsu are they ok?" Happy gathered all his strength as everyone in the guild noticed what happened to paid him their full attention "Natsu... Natsu... tried to kill Loki and kidnapped Lucy" all of their faces went pale and their eyes widened not believing their ears.. they listened to Happy carefully as he was telling them the whole story..

Back to the cave :~

Lucy was sitting on the cave floor hugging her legs and burring her face in her knees 'I wonder what has happened, why did he change like this?' she thought to herself 'that weird atmosphere I sensed when Loki was rushing to him holding me, that must have something to do with his sudden change... but... wait a minute, that cursed jar, it was broken when we found Natsu, it must be the cause of all this, after all they did told us that it's a cursed dangerous jar.. I must find out the truth about it before things go worse' she kept thinking to herself until she raised her head to notice that Natsu is standing in front of her "N-Natsu.." he grabbed her by the arm and helped her stand up "let's go"

"b-but your arm".. she hesitated

Natsu sighed "I really hate repeating my orders twice"

she frowned "fine but we will treat your arm as soon as possible"

"ok" he replied coldly as he begun walking out of the cave and Lucy followed him thinking to herself 'I will return you to your old self no matter what Natsu.. I promise'..

in another place, Erza and the rest of the guild members were looking in the woods for Natsu and Lucy, they already checked the place where Lucy and Natsu were fighting their enemy, but unfortunately they found the enemy laying on the floor and couldn't find Lucy and Natsu, they begun questioning him about what happened

"he smashed the jar" the enemy said while pathetically crying

"I don't care about the stupid jar, tell me where the hell are Natsu and Lucy! " Erza yelled angrily

" no one will be able to defeat him, we are doomed" he kept crying

"who the hell are you talking about?!, Natsu?! what's wrong with him?! "

" that jar.. he smashed the cursed jar which multiplies his power and magic 2 times and also multiplies his negative emotions 10 times"

"w-what do you mean?! "

" he is now stronger than ever but the cost for this is multiplying his negative feelings for others 10 times, which means that if he is angry with you his anger to you will be more 10 times"

"Lucy... that is enough to kill someone that's why... Loki... b-but what about Lucy what about the blond girl who was with him?! did he hurt her?! " she grabbed him by his shirt and raised him angrily

"I don't think so, as far as I have seen he kissed her which means it's the first thing he felt when he saw her and so.. I think he is in love with her..."

"it's relieving then.. he doesn't have negative feelings for her"

"if i were you i wouldn't be so relieved"

"what do you mean?!"

"I saw him kissing her aggressively, if I am not wrong his negative feeling for her is his desire... he probably wants to rape her but in this condition he might rape her to death because of the aggressive desire conquering him"

Erza froze at his words "how can we stop that?! how can we save Natsu and Lucy? "

"the only way to stop his negative feeling towards someone is exposing to him someone with more negative feeling, this means that if he envies you for example he will try to surpass you and even kill you but if i stood in front of him his anger will make him kill me instead, I'm his enemy and you're his friend therefore his negative feelings for me are stronger than his negative ones for you"

"Lucy... please be ok.. "

" Erzaaaaa! "Happy and Charlotte arrived fast from the sky "we found this in a cave up there" Happy handed erza a piece of fabric

"these are... " Erza held the fabric piece tight

"it looks like Lucy's top" Charlotte added

"Natsu... what have you done to Lucy" Erza closed her eyes in worry praying that Lucy is ok..

Back to Natsu and Lucy who crossed the woods fast because of Natsu's new power

"you can put me down here Natsu"

Natsu gently let her down as they entered the village to suddenly see the people running around in panic

"what is going on here? " Lucy stopped a young woman and asked her

" the black spider gang attacked our village" the woman answered in fear

"black spider gang? " Lucy questioned

" yes, didn't you hear of them? they are one of the strongest gangs that don't belong to any magic guilds"

"I wonder if they worth it" Natsu stepped forward punching his fist with a wide evil grin on his face

"worth what ?" Lucy asked worriedly but Natsu didn't answer and walked disappearing in the crowd

few minutes later he came back with a bunch of beaten up people and told Lucy "those are going to be our servants, they managed to stand in front of me for more than 5 minutes

"servants ? what do you mean?"

Natsu sighed "Lucy, they are going to be the first people joining my army"

"what?!" Lucy got nervous as Natsu grabed her by the waist and introduced her "this is my lovely girlfriend, and your upcoming queen Lucy"

"girlfriend? Natsu what the.." Lucy tried to loosen his grip but it was useless.. she looked at him and the scary guys whom Natsu claim to be their servants and prayed that things don't get any worse

2 weeks later :

Natsu entered a big hall where Lucy was waiting, they sat on the large table as good is being served , an ugly-looking man entered the room and bowed "your highness, the village in the north approved joining your kingdom, they were so afraid of your ultimate power"

Natsu giggled "they are smart enoguh" then he started eating

"but your highness, excuse me for being rude but shouldn't you wear more kings-like , you already live in this big caslte..you are the great king of the new kindgom Dragneelia"

" I don't like kings outfits because they are uncomfortable and this caslte belonged to the previous king who used to live here, i just need a place to stay in and i hate being surrounded by big walls" Natsu continued eating "and don't ever complain about my choices or else i will be angry"

"I-Im sorry your highness, I will talk my leave if you excuse me"

"whatever"

Lucy was watching the scene as she recently started to believe that everything is true .. she kept praying that things don't go worse than this ..

'Natsu... what the hell is wrong with you.."

End of chapter 2

I'm sorry i know this is bad ..i regret starting this story but i think the next chapter is going to be emotional

please review, thanks a lot for reading


	3. Chapter 3

A tall blond good looking man entered the hall were Natsu was sitting resting his head on his fist and listening boringly to the request of an old man who was begging Natsu to spare his poor village from being enforced to join Dragneelia kingdom

"Your highness ..please have some mercy, our village is small and we don't want to get involved in any wars, I heard that many kingdoms has joined together to face you, many magic guilds will be in this war and we can't use any magic...we are going to be doomed if we participate in such thing" the old man was on his knees crying

"You are underestimating my power you scum, you think I can't defeat them all with one punch?" Natsu looked at him with a scary look and eyes that shows no mercy while Lucy was watching in worry and sadness ..she felt her heart aching to see Natsu like this .."Natsu ...maybe we shouldn't"

Natsu looked at Lucy remaining the scary expression "don't get into this, let me handle it quietly" Natsu was already fighting himself because the thought of having Lucy by his side made him go nuts, her scent is the only thing he could smell even if she is miles away, and if he looked at her he would have to count to 10 and look away to keep himself under control ...all that put Natsu under a huge stress that it sometimes affects his decisions

"you said I have rights just like you, I want to spare this man and his village"

"don't get involve in this matters Lucy"  
"what the... are you out of your mind? "

seeing Lucy defending him and his village the old man rushed to her sitting on her legs begging and crying

" stay away from her" Natsu ordered with deadly scary eyes which made the man freeze in fear, Lucy then gave Natsu a disappointment look then kneeled down to help the guy to stand up "don't do such thing and don't be afraid, I will save your village no matter what" those words made the man too happy that he unconsciously hugged her, it didn't take Lucy moments to realize that this man is the target of Natsu's punch so she pushed him away laying on him and whispering "I will protect you and your village with my life, for now I'm going to distract him until you run away" she didn't wait for his reply as she stood up and rushed to Natsu hugging him, Natsu was barely handling himself and now she is hugging him?! Lucy had no idea how much this is bad for both of them

"let me go Lucy" Natsu was struggling hard not to tear her cloths off her sexy body at instant

"No... not before you wake up" she was buying time for the guy to run away, she knew she couldn't summon her spirits because her magic power is being used to cure Loki whom she last seen a month ago..

"let me go I said"

"No! "

" Lucy! "

" No and I repeat No! "

" luc.. "

"NO!" she hugged tighter and tighter

"let go of me for your sake" he was losing it, he didn't want to hurt her, he loves her..he wants her.. but he doesn't want her to cry.. and he can't push her away because she was close... too close... she is touching him which made him feel in heaven..

"I don't care about me, I want Natsu to be back.. I want my happy place to be back.. I'm nothing without you.. please don't change, go back to your old self..I will not let you go even if it caused me my life because I love you! more than anything in this universe.. more than my pathetic self.. " she didn't know that those words made this day the worst day of her life..

hearing those words broke any chains restraining Natsu from her..he looked around to find that the old guy ran away and that the servants are watching silently so picked her up and ran fast as if they disappeared... they didn't notice one stranger that was watching the whole event from behind the hall doors, one stranger that is going to change their lives forever... a blond.. tall.. goo looking stranger whose lips only spelled few sly lustful words "Lucy huh? I like tough girls" he then disappeared as if he wasn't here in the first place

Lucy was about to ask Natsu why he picked her but she found herself in the bedroom "w-what.. we were just in the hall and.." Natsu closed the door and didn't waste time, He threw her on the bed then laid on her kissing her neck aggressively and rubbing her left chest with his left hand  
"Na-tsu... stop... " she begged as he was chocking her but he didn't listen, Natsu had never been this horny that he lost consciousness and only followed his need.. he just needed to be in her in any possible way, he couldn't wait... he torn off her cloths so fast and her screams could be heard all over the castle.. she called his name many times but Natsu.. he wasn't there..., Lucy started punching and kicking but Natsu managed to pin her both hands with one hand as he sucked her pink delicious nipples, they were so delicious to him that he even bit them making them bleed and leaving being his fangs marks, Lucy was screaming in pain and begging but it was useless because he was too strong, Natsu kissed her brutally and sucked her lips and tongue then bit them until they started bleeding as well... he kept kissing and biting all over her weak body that she was bleeding everywhere.. she was screaming in agony and crying a lot... "Natsu..help!" she kept telling herself that it's a nightmare "Natsu!" and that she will wake up few hours later to find Natsu and happy breaking in to her house so she could scold them and then they will go to the guild, grab a mission then start a new adventure.. "Someone save me from Natsu! "this was about to convince her, she was about to believe that all of this is just a bad nightmare until Natsu took out his thing, Lucy's eyes closed shut down hardly not wanting to see this... it was scary.. it was big.. hard... long... it was huge.. she haven't seen any cocks before but this was definitely a huge one.. Lucy was scared and begged for a miracle to happen "Natsu.." she called his name again "don't.. please.. I love you but.." she become suddenly one with Natsu ... Natsu was in her.. he wasn't listening, he shoved his thing in her fast... all entered her at once, she wasn't even ready but he didn't even try to go in slowly, Natsu went in so fast taking her virginity away.. she was bleeding a lot, the pain was so unbearable that not only disturbed her from begging but also she couldn't even scream.. she was looking at the ceiling with stoned face like a statue, all this happened in 1 second, Natsu went fast tearing her apart.. didn't give her the time to get used to it as he started thrusting in and out at the same fast brutal base.. his was hitting her womb which brutally that it was about to be torn, Natsu was in heaven but Lucy was in hell... she couldn't bear the continuously pain that she fainted, Natsu kept going in and out the unconscious Lucy fast, he held her and started kissing her lips.. Lucy was then nothing but a sex toy... his sex toy..he couldn't get bored of her so he kept thrusting for almost an hour until he came filling her womb with his liquid, he laid on top her not coming out of her and fell asleep...

"My name is Natsu Dragneel,didn't you say you want to join Fairy tail? let's go then..."  
"mhm! "

Lucy opened her eyes on these old voices that she dreamt about, her vision was kinda of foggy ..she felt heavy weight on top of her , all of her body was aching and she felt dizzy "what is happening ?" She blinked twice before looking at Natsu who was on top of her "oh right ...Natsu was raping me" she said coldly with a dead look then shook him "Natsu... Wake up" her voice is almost gone but she managed to wake him up

Natsu opened his eyes to realize what he have done "Lucy..." He saw her under him which made his eyes widen "Lucy ! I...I!" He looked at her with a worried expression and cursed himself secretly for what he have done

Lucy looked back at him with the dead face which made him worry the most ..how is she feeling now ? How much did I hurt her ? What should I do ?! That what was going in his mind when her eyes started getting wet, tears flooded from her dead eyes to cover her cold stony face ..she was crying but not even blinking..the shock and hurt Natsu caused her made her unable to make any expression ..did it really happen ? Did he really rape me ? Lucy thought to herself but it was useless ..she was there naked and Natsu was on top of her naked ...she could swear that she was feeling his hard thing inside her , he did all that and he is still horny just how much will it take him to be satisfied ..

"Lucy I'm sorry ..I .."

"Get of me..." She said coldly but yet crying  
Natsu is still horny, the idea of the naked Lucy under him and having his thing inside her turned him on the moment he woke up but he has to fight himself and get off her for her sake so he gathered his strength and moved out of her quickly which pained her even more and made her scream and cry harder ..this time she was crying from her heart

"Lucy.." He tried to touch her cheek

"Don't touch me!" she said in a scared tone and looked at him with terrified eyes

"I won't but please calm down"

"get off me!"

"Ok ...ok " he slowly got off her so she took the chance and stood up to run to the bathroom and lock the door

Natsu could stop her easily but he wanted her to calm down so he stood in front of the bathroom door "Lucy ..please listen to me"

Lucy didn't reply him, she stood in front of the mirror and saw the cuts in her mouth, neck, breast and even between her legs and checked the bruises on her cheeks , arms and shoulders , her whole body was hurting and aching .."he touched me here ..and here ...and here ...and here ...and he-" ..she collapsed crying on the floor while hugging her legs

"Lucy ..I don't know what happened to me but won't let it happen again I promise, open the door please" she knocked the door but she wasn't replying, he could hear her crying her heart out and sobbing which was tearing his heart apart "I will never forgive my pathetic weak self for this ...punish me however you want but please ...forgive me ..don't leave me" she still didn't reply and kept crying "open the door Lucy" he knocked harder "Open the door" he started hitting the door "please ...don't leave me Lucy ..don't leave me Lucy"

She was crying and crying , he was hitting and yelling ..he couldn't take it so be broke the door to see her laying on the bathroom floor hugging her legs and crying in agony, the bruises on her body were too much for him to handle the thought that he caused her this at the least ...he decided that if he stays with her she will get hurt more ..he made the hard choice..he decided to let her go "I ...am ...sorry ..you're free to run away from me I don't deserve you. ." he was about to leave the bathroom but. . .

"When I am sad.." She said while sobbing

"..." He didn't turn around to look at her

She held her legs tighter and buried her face under her knees crying "When I'm sad ..down ...depressed broken ...hurt ...you are the only person I run to ..you are the only one who makes me happy, you are ...the only one who holds my happens within his hands...but ...but ...who should I run to when you're the reason of my sadness and hurt ?"

Those words made Natsu turn around and hold her tight in his arms "I'm sorry Lucy ...please forgive me" he said with an obvious agony in his voice

Lucy was being hugged by him, she didn't hug back nor resist ..she was crying in his arms , she cried a lot for almost an hour until she finally calmed down

Natsu kept holding her tight "I am sorry Luce"

"Forgiveness will take its time Natsu.."

"I'm so sorry"

"I won't leave your side"

"I'm really sorry "He hugged tighter

"I love you.."

"I'm awfully sorry ...I love you too, more than you can imagine ...I love you so much that my heart can't hold my feelings for...every time you're near I just want to hold you like this...your scent drives me crazy..your eyes charm me...you make me want to hold you so tight that I fear breaking you..Lucy my feelings for you are unbearable.." He held her so tight that her wounds were hurting her a lot but she was fine with it ...she let him hold her however he wants...

In another place :~

"it's over there, that castle must be the one" a scarlet-haired woman pointed

"let's hurry" the white-haired woman added

"Natsu, Lucy .. wait for us" Erza , Mirajine , Laxus , Happy and Gray rushed to the castle hoping that their teammates are ok ..

End of chapter 3

Hope this one was better, thanks for reading , I will try to make the next chapter longer


End file.
